Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Children of Nibiru
by TodoRaine
Summary: Mystery Incorporated's ending wasn't the real ending, it was all an illusion. Marcie never died in the caverns, she lived and you know what they say... What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Join Marcie Fleach as she slowly uncovers what really happened in the caverns and find out who really opened the sarcophagus. Character are owned by Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers.
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

"_Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living." _

― _**Jo Nesbo**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Prologue: **_**End Of The World Or So It Seems?**_

* * *

_**April 5, 2013, 10:30 p.m.**_

_**Crystal Cove**_

_**The Opening of the Caverns of the Town**_

It wasn't everyday he had to look out for the citizens of Crystal Cove, but then again it wasn't everyday that an Evil Parrot kidnapped people with the help of some Old German robots. Making them mine for whatever it was looking for. From what he could see during the fight, the parrot was looking for a door of some kind.

He stayed close to the exit of the caverns, staying behind as he stood watch as people ran out into the outskirts of the caverns. Keeping watch that no one was left behind, Not even the cute, tiny dog in a coma.

"I think that's everyone." The Sheriff said, slapping his hands in a cleaning matter.

Bronson Stone wasn't the brightest of police officers. But he knew when the town was safe.

Or so, that's what he thought.

That's when the Sheriff remembered, the kids were still in the caves. "Where are the kids?" Bronson asks to himself, a feeling of nervousness crippling in him.

"My daughter is still there! With those… Robot things!" Bartholomew Blake screamed towards the Sheriff, getting his attention. "If something happens to her-"

"Barty, Calm down..." Nancy Blake told her husband, seeing that he was starting to calm down, she continued for him. "You must get the kids sheriff. They are in danger the minute they are in there, especially with those robots around!"

The sheriff gulped in response. He wasn't really brave, and he wasn't one to go in the face of danger. He felt his arm being pulled by none other than Mayor Janet Nettles.

"Bronson, the kids need you." The Mayor said, smiling at him.

Bronson Stone sighed and looked towards the cave. He felt a chill crippling on his spine, he was afraid. Sure, he led the Crystal Covians out. But that was because he was in the heat of the moment; he couldn't go back in there without being scared.

But he felt the tingling feeling of courage for some reason. Bronson sighed. "You're right Mayor, I have to find them. It's my duty as a Sheriff. An-"

"Don't stall and go Bronson!" Mayor Nettles cut him off.

"Right, Mayor!" And with that Bronson went inside the caverns, getting his pistol out in case any robots were ambushing him.

It took a while, but he got to where all of the Crystal Covians were mining for the Purple Parrot. The scaffolding was gone after the civilian revolution, robot corpses were scattered across the area.

Once he got to the last door where the Mystery Incorporated the Second, Professor Pericles and the remaining Kriegstaffebot went. He felt uneasiness though, as he passed through the cavern. Waiting for anything to attack him in there, ready to defend himself with his pistol, though would it be enough?

His eyes adjusted to the darkness until he could see a door with a face carved in it, but fresh blood filling in his nostrils, he looked around until he saw it.

He knew her because he arrested her once because the kids had solved a mystery on the park.

The girl was lying against the stalagmite, holding on to the wound on her stomach. She took in a deep breath, having to press the wound harder.

"Marcie Fleach. Correct?" Bronson Stone asked, putting his pistol in its holster.

Marcie nodded, not willing to speak. It hurt to do so anyway, it was best to not.

Stone decided to not stand around in the creepy cavern, taking the wounded Marcie up on his arms. He could hear the hiss she made as she was pulled up.

He walked towards the exit, not looking back at the carved door opening itself.

A large male figure clad in strange armor, with parts of the shoulder pads, leg pads and chest area covered in black and blue. Horns coming out of his neck, the ends close to the head. His bright green eyes stared at the path Bronson Stone took to leave the caverns.

"What are we waiting for…? We should get the jump on them now." Another figure spoke, this time a female figure came out of the door. She touched with her clawed hand the edge of the door, burning it to the touch.

"Not yet Seraphim…. He has told us to not engage, and we will do just that." The figure clad in armor spoke, He looked at the female figure. "Nothing until he needs us to do his bidding."

"A load of crap you might say Angelo… The kids are gone. The adults are gone. Let's leave it like that…" Another male figure spoke, this one having what seemed to be spikes coming out of its armor. "We have a chance at running away from all this. Let's do it now while we have the chance."

"No, we will continue our mission. It will be only a matter of time until the town breaks into chaos." The Armored Figure whispered towards his companions. Turning around and going back into the Air world. The other two figures following close behind him.

The doors to the World of Air closed, leaving only the trail of melted metal in the cold and dark cavern floor…

* * *

_**Time Unknown**_

_**Sitting room**_

_**Dimension unknown**_

A Cocker Spaniel ran down the black and white tilted hallway towards one of the rooms. The Anunnaki controlled dog felt something terrible has happened in the dark room and wanted to investigate it. She checked inside, seeing the different people tainted by the Curse of Crystal Cove.

Walking around the room, she saw the best part of Fred Jones Sr., the Blakes, the Rogers, and the fading best part of Marcie Fleach.

The Cocker Spaniel sighed at the sight of Marcie Fleach. Marcie had reformed, protected the chosen ones, protected her best friend from a maniacal mad Parrot, and bought Mystery Incorporated the Second enough time to get to the Entity. But it was too late for her. The Curse was too powerful for her to stop on her own.

Then she felt something again, like something valuable was lost to them. "No..." The Anunnaki whispered under her breath. "Not them... Anything but them, they couldn't have failed their mission!"

She looked around the room again, seeing the Best part of what was left of the Mystery Incorporated the First fading.

Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves disappearing before her very own eyes.

Mr. E or Otherwise known as Ricky Owens started to fade. The small dog touched his leg, deciding to know what happened.

This caused the huge man to blink a few times, unfreezing from his pose; he looked around the room recognizing it instantly.

He was in the dream world again. He heard a bark and looked down to see the Cocker Spaniel.

"The Chosen Ones, the ones who would destroy the Evil Entity! Where are they?!" The small dog yelled.

Ricky looked around the room and remembered what had happened. "The children were there before us... That thing... Said things to them, promised them things they wanted."

"They opened the sarcophagus?"

Ricky shook his head. "No, everything was a blur but, Once Pericles and the others got there. They were waiting for us, they tried to stop us from releasing it but… One of them… One of them got it out. I think… I think they're gone... Forever."

"And Scooby Doo, where is he?"

"Gone, once the Entity was out… He wasn't seen again. As for my best friend, Professor Pericles… He… He's gone; he was eaten by it… God, it was awful. "The former Mr. E said, looking at his fading hand."Are these my last moments?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they are." The Anunnaki said.

"Then so be it. At least I will finally tell Cassidy how I feel... Even if it was in the afterlife that I had to tell her that I loved her." Ricky Owens said, finally fading from existence.

The small dog sighed and looked towards the end of the hallway. The dog walked down that same hallway, whispering to herself. "Scooby Doo... Where are you?"

* * *

_**Crystal Cove, Months After the town kidnappings…**_

_**Crystal Cove General Hospital**_

The hospital was as loud as ever, doctors taking care of the ill and injured in what daily routine they've been working through. Daisy Blake, Daughter of Bartholomew Blake and Nancy Blake, was looking through medical records when the earth shook.

Holding herself steady on the counter of the registration, Daisy looked towards the hallway where the windows were situated. "This is the fourth time this month…" Daisy muttered to herself. "You'd think whatever it is that's making the earth shake would have stopped by now…" She sighed, rubbing her temples from the stress of work and the recent small earthquake.

"You know how it is Doctor Blake." One of the nurses in the reception desk replied. "Ever since those kids went lost in those caves after the town made it out of the caverns the earth's been shaking like it's going to fall apart anytime soon."

Daisy chuckled nervously at the mention of the kids lost in the caves. Remembering that one of those kids was actually, her baby sister, Daphne Blake. She sighed again, another thing to worry about. If her baby sister was either alive or dead at this point…

She wouldn't dare think that Daphne was dead, but it's been months since she last saw her…

Daisy looked through the medical records of some patients, deciding to keep her mind off for now. She walked down the hallway once she had decided which patient to check up on next.

Just then, a figure bumped into the doctor once she turned the corner towards the room she was walking towards. She cursed quietly, both at herself and at whoever bumped into her. "Sorry, my bad…Really, I wasn't looking." Daisy said with slight irritation in her voice.

"It's fine, though… It won't be fine for you..." The figure replied, somewhat cocky towards her.

Daisy frowned and looked behind her, quickly losing the frown once the figure's face was in her view. The figure's shadow looming over her, its greenish bright color eyes staring right back at her, the figure's skin dark and rocky, almost from the magma substance after cool down. Their body had a slim figure; somewhat giving away that it was a woman, or… a Female demon. Its hands and legs clawed, Bright red horns adorning her face.

The female devil smiled, her sharp teeth shining against the bright lights of the Hospital hallway

"The He-"Daisy said, quickly caught off by the smell of fire very close to her. She looked at the figure's clawed hands, and saw fire on her hands. Though, they weren't burning the figure, or at least that's what Daisy could observe from it. But of course, Daisy soon realized what was about to happen.

"What's wrong Blake? Never seen fire before in your life?!" The She-Devil said. Her eyes glowing green, she raised her arms, clutching her hands into fists, and went in for the hit.

"Shit!" Daisy Blake cursed, dodging the punch and the flames from the devil fast. '_This is worse than the earthquakes, no this is worse than the Hodag of Horror, no it's worse than—Agh!… Just what the hell is this monster?'_ She thought, running towards the fire alarm until a fireball caught her left arm. She screamed from the inflicted pain and gripped her arm tightly. '_And what the hell does it want with me?"_

She could hear the female being chuckling to herself. "Well, this was too easy to be honest… I thought I could torment you a little more, you know? Give you a few burns maybe?" The Female Devil said. "Now, I'm not usually the type to hurt people…"

Daisy looked down and noticed the floor the figure touched burned and melted, then looked up to see the sprinklers on the ceiling of the Hospital. Obviously, Daisy couldn't pull the fire alarm without getting herself burned by the monster, but if she were to keep it still and let it burn the floor until it could turn on the sprinklers 'accidentally'….

'_Now, there's a pretty good idea. Now, how to do it without that thing noticing would be the tricky part…'_

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." The devil said, raising its hands once again. Not noticing the smoke detector she was under, setting it on with ease as the smoke caught on to the detector.

Daisy frowned at that. '_Or… Not…"_ She thought once the sprinklers started to water the entire hallway. The creature screamed in pain at the sudden spray of water thrown at her from the sprinklers.

Daisy was grateful that she had another day to live that's for sure. "Nice job matches, you really out did yourself." She said, taking the chance to run away now that the female devil was distracted. She went to the reception area, ordering the nurses to start evacuating the hospital.

"Doctor Blake, What's happening?" One of the nurses asked, worriedly.

"Fire, evacuate the hospital this instant." Daisy said, looking back at the hallway where she had the encounter with the She-Devil. Seeing her being carried by another being, this being was taller and more terrifying.

It had a skeletal face structure, and was full of spikes. Though, those same spikes seemed to not hurt the She-Devil much or none at all.

"What the fuck…" Daisy muttered once she noticed the two monsters.

The spiked Monster stared at the redhead with its cold, brightly green eyes. Signaling her to keep quiet, it gave a dark laughter. One that could give chills down anyone's spine. He raised his hand, making the water move at his command, and made himself and his companion disappear without a trace.

* * *

_**Crystal Cove General Hospital, Fourth Floor**_

_**Room 407**_

"Marcie…" A voice called out to her from the darkness, its soothing voice not making a change in the girl's sleep.

"Wake up Marcie…" The voice called out again, this time the teenager's eyes slowly opened. Marcie Fleach sat up from the bed, feeling a pang of pain rushing to her stomach. She touched the aching part of her stomach, trying to remember what had happened to her.

Box, Pericles… German Robots… Ah yes, She was almost killed by the German Rots commanded by Professor Pericles, that evil parrot tried to kill her. But somehow in the mist of things… He failed to do so… How? How did he fail to kill her? After all, she was in the sights of the Robots…

It would have been an easy kill…..

"You've been asleep for months…" The voice said.

Marcie looked around for the source of the voice, only to be met with nothing but space of the room. She slowly stood up from the bed, the aching feeling now a fleeting thought for her. She checked around the room for anything that she could change in, she sighed once she had found the clothes that she had worn the day that Pericles had almost killed her.

She decided to change, being careful as to not rip the IV out and of course being careful as to not make a sudden move that she might regret. Once she finished, she felt her head ache.

"Your friends are in danger… They need your help in their work to destroy the Entity… Please Marcie Fleach, Continue what they started… Help them…"The voice continued.

Marcie decided to look out the window. She opened the blinds, seeing the town was in a better state from before. The roads were fixed after the robots had damaged them, almost making the streets and buildings inaccessible to them.

At least that was fixed…

"The Entity has gained allies, powerful ones…" The voice suddenly spoke again, catching Marcie's attention once more. It's sound pounding in Marcie's head. "Allies that will destroy the world if not dealt with…"

Suddenly, the earth shook and the sky turned a dark red. Black tendrils came out of the ground, some of them getting into the buildings and into the trees. It looked as if they were looking for something, anything important for them. Then she saw the tendrils on the trees doing something to them…

They were corrupting them, taking whatever is that made the trees look lively and turned them into corrupted versions of themselves, twisting them into something darker, They weren't the same trees anymore…

They were something different…

Then came the screams, people running out of the buildings they once were, running to the safety of their homes.

She heard rumbling coming from the hallway. Already she knew that was going on. "Oh great…" Marcie could only say, before the same tendrils that came from far below busted themselves in and consumed everything on the walls. She only had one chance to leave, if she didn't take it…

Well… It wouldn't be good now would it?

Marcie ripped the cables connected to the IV and to her arm, she growled at the pain that took over her for a bit and then ran out of the room, being careful of not touching the tendrils that roamed around the facility. The doctors, the patients, and the visitors that were inside the hospital long gone; but the sprinklers in the hospital are still on and spraying water.

The tendrils were spread out into the rooms, particles of these flying through air like ash. She observed them, seeing that they had some kind of glow to them. If these 'Allies' of the Evil Entity could pull out these strange tentacles out of the ground like nothing, Then the chance that the world was finally ending had increased.

"V…" Marcie said quietly walking down the hallway towards the Emergency exit, "Where the hell are you?" She didn't know if the tendrils had any life or if it could hear her speak, But she knew she wasn't in the best place to find out if that was true or not.

Once she was out of the building, the earth shook again. This time, the wind started to blow in her direction, black smoke came from the tendrils, forming a giant kraken like being with horns. The being laughed as it was completing its form for everyone to see.

Marcie's eyes widened once she recognized the being as none other than Professor Pericles, Only… He wasn't Pericles anymore.

She frowned, understanding that somehow the gang had failed in destroying the Entity. That somehow, Pericles had gotten the upper hand. That whatever sacrifice Marcie, herself gave for the group to go and stop the curse from haunting the town…

Was all for nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**We Serve The Entity With Honor…**_

* * *

_**Crystal Cove**_

_**February 5, 2014**_

_**10 Months since the Entity's release...**_

_It had been a few hours since the sun had settled in Crystal Cove, making the town look deserted and abandoned in the night. Though the red full moon shone, it's threatening light into the town, giving the dreaded feeling of danger to anyone who'd dare to step into the ghost town._

_Yet it didn't stop Marcie from coming back into the town for too long…_

_Once she heard the footsteps of her chaser getting closer and closer, Marcie turned towards an alley, looking back to where she came from to see the figure still following her. She cursed herself for not having anything to defend herself with._

_Having stared at the figure for too long, Marcie didn't notice the wall she was fast approaching and slammed right into it. Sliding down against it once she realized there was no exit, she cursed herself again, seeing the figure slowing down in front of her._

_Marcie frowned, standing up to face them head-on. But her confidence broke once she saw who the figure was all along…_

_Velma stared at Marcie, with a blank look on her. Her eyes rolled back as if possessed, and a black substance came out of her mouth._

_Marcie gulped, backing towards the wall she had slammed into earlier. Her eyes staring at who was once her friend with terror._

_A low growl escaped from the possessed Velma, the goo that dripped from her mouth coming out in larger quantities. She stepped closer to Marcie, twitching with each step she took. She opened her mouth more, a clawed hand coming out of it, seemingly out of nowhere—moving towards Marcie at a rapid speed._

_Marcie didn't have time to react before the hand caught up to her…_

...

_**Crystal Cove, Dinkley Residence**_

_**Four hours before sunrise...**_

Marcie sat up from her bed, screaming at the space of the room. She took deep breaths, trying to stop her heart from literally jumping out of her throat from the nightmare. She covered her mouth, shaking when she remembered what the nightmare was about.

"They get worse and worse each day…" Marcie whispered to herself. She could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to spill at the thought of Velma being in danger. "Damnit V... where the hell are you?" she whispered again, her breath finally calming down.

Looking up at the door, Marcie saw Mrs. Dinkley opening it frantically. From what Marcie could unfortunately understand— she had woken up Velma's parents again, for the fourth time this week, too.

"Are you okay dear? We heard you scream." Mrs. Dinkley said worryingly, sitting down on the side of Marcie's bed. "The nightmares again?"

Marcie nodded at that. "Yeah, if this goes on for much longer I might never sleep again."

Mrs. Dinkley shook her head; she knew some of the nightmares that Marcie had. Mostly, they had consisted of the Evil Entity—and how it would destroy everything. But recently, they have started to be about the gang more than the menace hovering over their heads at the moment.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Mrs. D," Marcie said, twiddling her thumbs in a circular motion. "I know how much you miss Velma, and me being here doesn't help much…"

"Nonsense Marcie, you being here isn't any trouble. Yes, I do miss Velma—but I'm keeping hope that she'll come back."

"I hope you're right about that, Mrs. D."

* * *

_**Crystal Cove Caverns**_

_**Where the Entity resides and its minions rendezvous...**_

In the depths of the caverns of Crystal Cove, the doors to the Dream World opened. The demon clad in metal, known as Angelo, stepped out of the Dream World and took a look at his surroundings. _**"Same as ever. I'll be damned if something changed…"**_ he whispered.

Behind him, another fellow took a step out of the Dream World, giving a small chuckle.**_ "Everything will change once we are done with it. Have some patience, Angelo."_**

_**"I do not care whether you break whatever is left of the world or torture it. Do what you have to do and let's go. Unless you want me to teach you how irritated I am about all this-"**_ Angelo growled towards his companion, irritation audible in his raspy voice.

Yet, his companion felt indifferent about the threat. Staring at the metal figure from the corner of their eyes, they gave him a slight smirk._** "Threaten me all you like, Angelo. But you know you cannot do anything while in the hands of our creator."**_

_**"…You're right… Feralle…"**_

_**"We cannot release the plague yet, but we do need to test it. We need a few subjects for it."** _Feralle said, their eyes still on Angelo like a hawk.

_**"Of course. I'll gather a few wild animals and bring them to you… but if people find out about our little… work…"**_

_**"I doubt it; they aren't intelligent enough to know what's going to happen. They're too scared, waiting for our master to bring his judgment upon them."** _Feralle muttered, loud enough for Angelo to hear.**_ "But what's wrong with a few people knowing, and not being able to do anything about it?"_**

**_"Nothing wrong with it, in my opinion. Why? Have you finally decided to test it on them?"_**

**_"No, but I do want to know what happens if a human contracts the disease…"_** They smirked, thinking of the possibilities of what the plague could do to a person. Could it be that once infected, humans could become much more violent than the common man can express? Could it turn a human rabid, to the point of not knowing what it's doing?

These questions lingered around Feralle's head like mad; they would need to acquire a specimen to experiment with.

**_"I think I know of a place we can find human specimens…"_** Feralle laughed darkly, the mischievous laughter echoing through the caverns. "And after that… we'll start the sieges. One by one…"

**_"Of course, Feralle."_**

In the last few weeks since the Entity was out of its sarcophagus, the town of Crystal Cove had turned into a ghost town. If Professor Pericles' damage to the town was kidnapping its citizens to be used as workers in the caverns—then the town's several sieges by the Evil Entity would be way worse.

It will bring more destruction than the parrot could ever pull off with his robots, for the Evil Entity's servants are more equipped at the moment for their attack on the town. The first siege will be a flood, which will cover the entire town underwater for hours after the first year of the Entity's release. Of course, Angelo and Feralle will have to convince the water world's inhabitants to make it happen.

Some of the townsfolk will be wise to leave, others will not. The second siege will start in the third year. It'll be a category 5 hurricane that will hit the town just as it heals from the flood, destroying what little repair the town will have done to keep itself afloat.

It will make what little of the citizens it had in the town finally realize it was dangerous to stay, and leave everything they've worked so hard for behind to warn more cities about the great chaos that's coming to them.

In the sixth year, the Entity and its minions decided that the plague will be the next siege, 'It'll be worse than the Black Plague… It'll be worse than the Bubonic Plague… this much I can tell you…' Those were the words Angelo last heard from the mouth of the Entity. The siege wasn't yet spoken of; their master told them it would be considered as the years go by…

But Angelo understood that the last one would have to involve a fire…

Whatever it was…

It wouldn't be good for anyone in the world…

* * *

_**C**rystal Cove_

**_Crystal Cove Maximum Security Prison_**

**_Before the Krampus Case began..._**

…

_"You're crazy if you think I'll ever do anything for you again!" Alice May screamed into the phone, growling at the man at the other end. "Do you know what I've gone through to destroy Mystery Incorporated?! Why should I do any more work for you?!"_

_Normally, she would be calm during a phone call in prison, but this wasn't one of those days; she was tired of being in the "hellhole", as she called it, just because of a mistake she made against Mystery Incorporated the Second. She growled when a familiar voice was heard from the phone after the same voice sighed._

_"Because, Alice, you are still working for ME. I don't care if you're still in jail or outside, doing god knows what. I still have you under my contract, and your work is not yet finished here." The man's voice sounded irritably displeased, she could almost hear the slam of a hand hitting on the table._

_This made Alice cringe, she was getting tired of the work she was being pulled into, "I can't get out of here on my own, there are more guards— more security! All because you couldn't wait to plan things correctly, and instead you try to pull your stupid friend out of hiding by almost killing Mystery Incorporated!"_

_"My reasons for that particular event are only for myself; you were just told what you were supposed to do. It's not my fault that they were going to catch you with Dynamite."_

_"Oh great, you know the fucking DJ." Alice rolled her eyes, clutching the phone tighter than before. "I'm not doing your dirty work again. That is what got me jail time."_

_"If you're worried about getting your hands dirty again, then you're in luck… You won't get your hands dirty on this next job, Alice."_

_"I want you to send a message-"_

_"I am not your messenger you ass. Why can't you send Ed Machine? He's a better messenger than I am!"_

_"Ed Machine is dead, Alice."_

_Alice May frowned, gritting her teeth once she heard the news. Ed Machine—who felt like a father to her, was dead. The parrot had killed someone who she trusted more than anyone in the world._

_"A mistake I'm willing to fix… with your help, that is."_

_"… Fine… you win. What do you want me to do… Mr. E?"_

_"A simple request, my dear Alice." Mr. E's voice sounded calmer than before, giving Alice a sense of relief for a while._

_"And that is?"_

…

_**Current Time**_

_**Prisoners being released for their break...**_

Alice May leaned into the bars of her cell, waiting for the guards to release her like the others. She didn't think much of it; the guards would release the prisoners from time to time for a break, but prisoners weren't returning from this two-hour break.

And that's what was bugging Alice about the situation.

From the corner of her eyes, Alice noticed a guard being escorted by two other guards coming her way. She built up the courage to try and get his attention. "Hey, what's happening—why is-" She stopped when she noticed the emptiness in their eyes. She waved her hand at them, the guards not flinching from their empty gaze.

The guard opened her cell, pulling her out of it at once with full force; this made Alice May fall to the ground hard.

"Hey, what the fuck?! What's wrong with you-"

"Yeah, this one will work just fine." ´the she-devil cut off, looking down at her. "She'll do nicely in our experiment."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, standing up slowly. "What did you do to them?"

The female devil leaned onto one of the guard's shoulders, smirking to her handiwork. "Oh, the prison guards? Nothing but a little… hmm, let's say, mind bending. You know how it is; some people don't do well with irregular hour shifts." She gave a mischievous laugh, snapping her fingers for the other guards to restrain the defenseless Alice.

"I meant the others…" Alice muttered, as she stared into the she-devil's green-ish eyes.

"Oh, don't worry… they're fine… You'll join them soon."

Her eyes widened, realizing the situation she was in, and dodging a guard that had lunged at her. She grabbed the downed guard's baton, hitting the second guard that was lunging at her in the gut, then in the head, hard, knocking them out cold.

Alice held on to the baton at the menacing devil, fearlessly staring at her emotionless dead gaze for a reaction.

The she-devil smirked, "Fighting me won't do you much good, kid… Playing with fire will just burn you."

"I'll take my chances." She took a run for it, dodging the fireballs thrown at her from behind. She could hear the devil running after her as soon as she was out of the jail cells. Having an idea popping in her head, Alice closed the door to the cells as soon as possible. The humanoid devil slammed into the door, breaking part of it with a fist full of flame.

Alice ran, leaving the creature on her own. She frantically looked around for a way out, to bust out of the prison and do the last job Mr. E had asked her to do. She looked back at where she had left the female demon, seeing the metal door slowly melt into a liquid from her touch.

She cursed herself for thinking the door would keep the devil long enough for her to escape.

"What the fuck are you?!"

The devil smirked. "What am I? I am Seraphim… one of the Entity's servants that feeds on this wretched land that you call home. My master made us his chosen ones to rid this land of everything it has for him! To give him the meal he so pleasantly deserves!"

"Ok, no, that sounds fucking stupid."

"But it is the truth; my siblings and I have destroyed countless groups of mystery solvers for thousands of years! Including your dear enemies, the group that was going to destroy our dear master, Mystery Incorporated the Second!" Seraphim smiled darkly, taking a deep breath at the memory. "Oh, their screams were so delightful…"

"Listen sparky, whatever you're planning is going to fail! I know some very influential people, and they are already planning an attack on yo-"

"Do you mean Destroido? It has been weeks, my dear Alice May… we dismantled the facility long ago." Seraphim boasted laughing, the laughter giving a slight echo into the building. "Your chances of surviving this fateful day are none without their help, and even if they did—they wouldn't help a worthless child like you!"

Alice frowned and gave a low growl. "You like to underestimate people a bit too much…" She stood her ground, staring directly at the she-devil's eyes for any movement.

Seraphim grinned and licked her lips, her hands clutching into fists as fire came out of the folds on her arms. Her eyes glowed in a threatening green, signifying Alice that she was in for the fight of her life.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, not backing away from the threatening being in front of her. "Come and get it, bitch." Alice taunted, giving a small smirk towards her.

Seraphim gave a battle cry, running towards Alice at full speed.

Alice noticed Seraphim getting closer and closer the more speed she got. "Fuck, I can't…" Alice muttered, running away from the devil once again.

Seraphim laughed, stopping the minute Alice was far away from her. She rubbed her hands against each other fast, creating a ball of fire big enough to be sent to the blond female. "This is what happens to people who think they can take the Evil Entity head-on, kid…" the she-devil said, releasing the huge wall of fire towards the escapee.

Alice looked back, seeing the wall of fire moving closer and closer towards her. She jumped, trying to get a head start towards the closest cover—but failed as the wall of flames caught up to her, sending her and a wall out into the outside of the prison.

"That reminds me… I have some visits to make…"

Proud of her handiwork, Seraphim smirked and walked back into the darkness from where she came from. She decided that the deed was done and that Alice May, the accomplice of Mr. E, was definitely dead and wouldn't come back.

* * *

**_Blake Mansion, Crystal Cove_**

**_Both New and Old threats show up at the doorsteps..._**

Her bedroom in the Blake Mansion was a mess, newspapers from months ago until the current date were scattered around the floor like someone had looked through everything in a haste and left them there.

Daisy Blake stared at the picture of the she-devil she saw in the hospital, concentrated on the horned face of the being that had attacked her months ago. She bit down on her hand in habit, anxious from the troubled memory of that fateful event, her stare focused so much on the photo that she could almost hear the female creature's laughter.

_'How did she even know my name…?'_ Daisy pondered,_ '… Does it have to do with Daphne…? Do they even have her? Could they be torturing her? N-No… she'd have taunted me about it… right?...'_

A knock on the doorframe broke her from her thoughts; the redhead looked towards the door to see another redhead leaning onto the frame.

"Not now Delilah, I'm busy." Daisy waved her twin sister away, "I don't have time for whatever you have in mind. You're dismissed, or whatever it is your Military Commander always told you…"

Delilah rolled her eyes at the dismissal. "I already told you, I don't work for the military anymore. I just need your help. It's my arm again." She smirked, knowing that it would irritate her to no end.

Daisy groaned once she heard what it was about. "I swear you're just doing this to irritate me."

"Just check it for me please? I think I need a cast for it—but you're the doctor."

"… Fine, come on. Sit down on the bed, but don't touch anything, got that?"

"Roger." Delilah said, giving a small smile and going to the bed without question. She noticed the newspaper cut-outs all over the floor and looked up at her twin. "Daisy, I understand that you saw something that didn't appear human and all, but…"

"But?"

"You may be having an obsession with this monster."

Daisy sighed, getting her equipment out of her bag and placing them on the bed beside her. "It's not an obsession, it… it's just that… that thing I saw? The monster you think I'm obsessed with? It looked familiar…"

"Familiar ho-OW!" Delilah exclaimed as she felt her damaged arm being yanked. "Daisy that fucking hurt!"

"Oh fuck off with that Delilah." Daisy groaned, "You've been shot in the knee twice, almost got your eye burned from training, and you're telling me THIS is hurting you?"

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Just don't pull it so hard! Geez! I'm not a dummy."

"Whatever."

The ground shook again, the two women barely kept their balance from the tremor. Daisy and Delilah each held their side of the bed, their grip hardening as the tremors stopped. Daisy felt her heart beat faster, the sound of it ringing in her ears. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's them."

"What are you talking about?"

Daisy ran towards the hallway without a second thought, going towards the main hall. Delilah followed close behind, wondering what had gotten Daisy scared all of a sudden. They stopped once they heard a woman's scream coming from the dining room.

"That was mom!" Delilah sputtered.

"It has to be her! The monster from the hospital, I knew it!"

"Go, I'll get dad's gun!" Delilah said, running in the direction of her father's office.

"Fucking sure! Leave me with the fire bitch why don't you?!" Daisy screamed in the direction Delilah took off to. She sighed and shook her head when she saw Delilah wasn't in the hallway anymore and took off to the dining room.

She opened the doors, slamming into the ground in case the demon was expecting her. Her eyes widened when she saw a clawed hand close to her face. She looked up to see the same demon she had encountered in the hospital—having an arm around her mother's mouth to quiet her.

"Hello again, Daisy. We meet yet again." Seraphim smirked, "I took the liberty of entering through the back door… As you can see, I took care of the… inhospitality you people have…"

Taking a good look around the room, sure enough… Jenkins was on the floor unconscious, as well as the other personnel in the household. Her father and her other sisters minus Daphne and Delilah were gathered around the room. She growled, taking a stance to make it seem like she wasn't scared. "Whatever you have against me, we can settle it between us. You know… like functioning adults."

"I'm not here for you, oh no… I'm here for everyone in the family. I have an announcement to make for you people. I'm sure you've all been missing your dear little family member…"

"D-Daphne?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

_**The Crystal Cove Church Bell Tower, Crystal Cove**_

_**February 5, 2014, 10: 45 am**_

Feralle climbed out of the hatch that went to the church's bell tower, her claws digging into the wood floor as she tried to stand up from the small space. Once she was up, she looked at the panoramic view of Crystal Cove, waiting for the others to follow suit with her.

Seraphim came out of the hatch minutes later, having a bit more difficulty as her claws dug into the wood work and burned the material at her touch. "Dammit, this is getting annoying!" Seraphim exclaimed as she stood up finally and went to stand besides Feralle. "Why are we here Feral? I thought you didn't like me! Which I call that bullshit by the way, since no one can resist my charm~"

"That was an excuse. We're here because you decided to do something reckless. You didn't have to burn the Mansion, we are supposed to be hidden Seraphim not coming out to everyone we meet. We need leverage for the teenagers…"

"Is this it? I told you it wasn't my fault, they started it!"

Feralle rolled her eyes at this. "Not only do you act reckless, but you act like a child as well. Those stupid teenagers may have failed in destroying the Entity, but who's to say that they won't try again?"

"Oh, they won't… Not even another group could destroy the Entity now."

"You don't know that Seraphim…"

Seraphim growled, "Listen, just because you're the sanest of the bunch doesn't make you a leader. Or do I have to remind you how you manipulated a child into doing your dirty work?"

Feralle laughed darkly at the response. "My dear Seraphim, If not for my genius plan you would have been stuck in that pool of lava for another millennium! It was our chance to resurrect and soon, we won't need to follow a doomed parasite such as the "Evil" Entity."

The fire demon raised a horn at this. "Huh? What are you talking about Feralle? What are you planning?"

Feralle never answered, instead she looked out into the town and noticed the mane of someone she did not expect to see alive or well at the least.

Marcie Fleach.

Seraphim growled at the look Feralle was giving to the human. "What do you see Feralle? Another Vessel to fool around with- Hold on… Is that..?"

"Yes my Dear Seraph… It seems that the Entity's vessels didn't… dispose of her properly…"

"We should give her a little visit then hm?" Seraphim smirked, "What would you want to do?"

Feralle shook her head, "No… We do not have time for such things… Summon Angelo, He'll know what to do with her… And if lucky is on our side bring her to us instead of the Entity."

* * *

_**Crystal Cove**_

_**February 5, 2014, 10:55 am**_

Marcie gave a sigh as she walked down the street to the Spook Museum. Passing through an alleyway, Marcie stopped and turned around once she heard the tapping of paws coming towards her in the alleyway.

She looked into the alleyway, trying to see the source of the noise. Her eyes widen as she saw a brown blur going towards her, not having time to dodge the blur in time.

The brown dog pounced at her, pushing Marcie into the ground. The impact of the fall made Marcie grunt in pain, her wounds not yet fully healed.

"Rarcie! I'm glad I round you!" Scooby Doo exclaimed, waging his tail with excitement. "Rave you reen the rothers?"

Marcie groaned as she looked up to see the familiar Great Dane. "Scooby? What were you doing in that alleyway?" She asked as she gently pushed the cowardly dog off of her. "I thought you were with the gang, everyone is looking for you and the others."

Scooby shook his head at this. "Ruh-uh, Raggy rold me to rtay away from Rericles. Rova—Erm, I mean—The Anunnaki rook me rere, ro meer you!"

"Who's Nova?"

"I believe we have never met Marcie Fleach."

Marcie looked over her shoulder, seeing a small Spanish cocker standing behind her. She gulped slightly, looking intently at the small dog. "Please tell me that Spanish Cocker didn't just talk?"

"Rhy are you rurprised? I ralk too!"

"… Point taken." Marcie muttered, mostly to herself.

Nova, without a moment to waste spoke. Looking over to Marcie, "Marcie Fleach, I have come to you to ask you for your aid. Your friends, Mystery Incorporated the Second, have been captured by the Entity."

…

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that all of Crystal Cove's citizens were possessed by the Evil Entity? That's why I attacked my dad's amusement park? That's why all the gang's parents were horrible to them?"

"Precisely Marcie Fleach, But you've reformed… Velma helped you out of the Evil Entity's grasp. Set you free from it. The same with the former Mayor, Fred Jones Sr." Nova said, walking towards Marcie and putting her right paw on Marcie's left leg. "Please Marcie, You must save them. They are in danger, in grave danger."

"The kidnappings, the fires, the earthquakes, It is all the Entity's undoing with the help his new minions."

"Rinions?" Scooby Doo whined, not enjoying what he had to hear.

"Yes. Strong minions, powerful ones. Minions that use the elemental powers of Earth, Fire, Water and Air. They are the cause of all this havoc and they are keeping Mystery Incorporated as leverage from when the time comes."

"And that time is?"

"The end of the world."

Marcie's eyes widen, she clutched her fists as she processed the information. _'This is all too much…'_ she thought, _'No, stay focused Marcie. You heard what Nova said… Velma is in danger, she needs you.'_

"Tell me what I have to do-"

A swift kick to the gut made Marcie hit a wall hard. She groaned from the wounds beginning to open from the constant hits she was getting. She looked up to see the perpetrator, but whoever it was—was long gone, until she received another hit. This time from the back, she looked up again finally getting a good look at the attacker.

The attacker was fully armored; the only thing that wasn't protected was his face, but the light of the sun hitting his face meant that his head was made of metal. He wore marks that started from his forehead, down to his chin. The only thing inhuman about the attacker was his horns, which were coming out from his neck.

Scooby leaped in front of Marcie, growling at the strange humanoid. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling courageous, but he shook it off soon.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcie asked, almost in a whisper. She held her side as her wound gravely bled, she gave a hiss as the pressure she was giving her wound hurt her.

The humanoid metallic demon smirked, and gave a dark laugh. "Who am I? I am the one and only Pestilence Di Angelo! But my comrades call me by Angelo… I bring the wind and thunder to those who have wrong our master! The Evil Entity."

Nova barked at the demon. "You're one of his minions!"

"Precisely, animal! Now stand aside, and let me take this filthy human to my master, he wishes to speak to her… Privately..." Angelo said, emphasizing darkly the word "privately".

"You think I'm going to with you just because your 'master' told you?" Marcie asked, slowly standing up.

Angelo's smirk vanished as the reality of the situation unfolded itself in his face, the filthy human isn't going to fall for one of his tricks just because. There was only one way to make them know the severity of such a demand…

"Well my dear… If you don't come with me to see the master…" Angelo began to explain, "Then I guess finding out what happened to your little group of friends isn't THAT important to you."

Marcie frowned at that. "Why, you fuc-"

Angelo pointed a clawed finger at Marcie. "Do not worry, they are very much alive if that's what you're wondering… But, they are not as you would expect them to be right now…" Angelo said, giving a dark laughter.

"You… You fucker! Whatever it is that you did to Velma—I'll make you regret it! That's a promise!" Marcie exclaimed.

Angelo shook his head at the threat, "You? You don't even have what it takes to destroy the entity, look at you! You're a disgusting bleeding mess; the master would crush you like a bug at the sight of you. Only a group of 4 friends and an animal, chosen by the entity himself can destroy him."

Marcie growled, "Bet on it freak, you and your stupid entity will get what's coming to you."

"We will be waiting on that then… Right after I've taken you to him-"

As Angelo getting near Marcie, Scooby pounced on the metal demon. He bit on his one of his horns and ripped it apart with easy. Making the humanoid scream in pain, just as Scooby was about to celebrate a triumph against the terrifying beast, Angelo rose his right arm as a heavy, metallic sword came out of his hand.

Scooby doo jumped out of harm's way as the sword mashed into the ground, almost hitting its wielder.

"Marcie, run as fast as you can! Now!" Nova exclaimed, getting into a defensive stance.

"No! Let me help! I can beat hi-"

"No, you need to get out of here for your safety! You're their only hope; do not waste it on a fight you will not win." Nova interrupted Marcie, staring at the injured brunette. "Go, we will handle this one."

Marcie froze, trying to find a better outcome to the situation. She wanted to fight, but her condition made it impossible to make it out of it unharmed. She looked down as she made the ultimate decision.

"Fine, j-just make it back! I have so many q-questions!"

"I know, you will have your answer in due time." Nova said, growling at the threatening demon.

"You think she's going to be safe from the Master?! There are many of us staring down at her! We will find her, and we will bring her to the Evil Entity as the sacrifice she was meant to be!" Angelo gave a battle cry, grabbing his heavy weapon and leaping at the injured Marcie.

She dodged the blade seconds before it could hit her, running out of the alleyway. Before Marcie could turn towards the Spook Museum, a trident shot down into the concrete in front of her. She stood still, her arm still at her side.

"If you value your life and don't want to be food for the fishes… Come, now." Another demon threatened, his green eyes glowing brightly as his spikes grew.

Marcie frowned, "Yeah sure, I'm going to follow a creepy lizard looking humanoid wherever hole you crawled out from, and from what I can tell—your little friend there isn't helping your case right now."

"Hmph." The demon hummed softly, "You're right about that, he has no control over his strength. I apologize for that."

"Thanks, that really helps right about now." Marcie sarcastically commented.

The humanoid rolled its eyes, raising his trident at her. "Oh please, just be honored that there's someone with actual sense in the other side for once." The demon then grabbed Marcie, and threw her into a puddle of black water—only; the puddle was actually a portal which had transported her to the Crystal Cove docks.

The water spat Marcie out, slamming her into the docks that in which earlier days would eagerly await ships to be docked in.

Marcie coughed until the tiniest bit of water was out of her. She looked around as she familiarized herself with the surroundings and sighed. "Well, at least those two are gone…" she muttered mostly to herself.

"Not quite."

Marcie stood still, slowly turning around to see the demon that had pushed her into the water. She groaned, "Ok, talk. Who are you? Why does your master want me? And what does your friend mean by sacrifice?!"

The demon rolled his eyes at this. "Which one? I once had a human name… But at this point, it's not useful anymore… Or do you want my true name? There are just so many things to call me."

"Just tell me one."

It nodded at the answer. "I am Sovrano, as you probably have guessed… I was created by the Entity…" At the last part, Marcie could feel that it was forced. Like it was forced to say it…

"Yeah, Kinda did because of the whole… Look you got…" Marcie muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the newcomer demon.

Sovrano growled, "My 'dear' master wants you, because you were actually supposed to die."

Marcie's eyes widen at this, on one half… It wasn't a surprise. She was trying to protect Velma, HER Velma—but to somehow survive a Gatling gun from a Kriegstaffebot…. She was supposed to die then and there… How come she didn't?

"And from what I could gather… You were VERY affectionate with the small nerd…" The demon chuckled darkly.

"If you did something to he-"

"I have not, don't worry about that. Worry for your survival, you will need to be alive if you want to see her again." Sovrano said, walking towards the girl. "Now, my 'associates' will be looking for you. They will stop at nothing to find you and break you…"

Marcie stood, digesting what was thrown at her. She gulped slightly as the menacing demon was closed enough to her. Marcie stared into the eyes of it, trying to see some human decency in them—but she kept failing to see them. But she could swear something was familiar about them….

"However…" It began.

"I will help you with this predicament… IF you wish to help me with something important, if you were to give me your most… Undivided attention…" From Marcie's view, he couldn't smirk… His mask prevented it, but Marcie knew it was smirking under the fabric it wore.

Marcie frowned at that. "Depends, what is it?"

"My allegiance with the Entity has been broken, I do not care for its plans nor do I follow his… Miserable… point of view of ruling this world. However, I can only do so much as the other servants serve him blindly."

"If you help me out run the Entity's luck… And help me and the others… Let's just say, think clearly of their decision. I will personally help you on your search for your trouble making friends… All you have to do is make a pact with me."

Marcie shook her head. "Not a chance in your miserable lifetime." She pointed a finger at the humanoid. "I've already worked with a corrupted CEO of a company whose parrot wanted to release your stupid entity! I almost got killed for it, remember? How do I know you won't stab me in the back once I'm done as you ask?!"

"You don't. You don't know… Until you've actually done it." Sovrano said, his green eyes giving a faint green glow.

Marcie frowned, staring at the being's hand. Sovrano raised it to her, offering it to shake it. Marcie felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared. She took a deep breath, and gave the being a straight face.

"No strings attached? Once I'm done with this—once I'm in a pact with you… What's going to happen? What WILL happen if I step out of line?"

"Do you worry about your safety child?"

"I worry about what you'll do to me once I'm in a pact with you and what you'll once I've done what you asked of me." Marcie said, frowning.

Sovrano nodded, "Understandable child…" He said, slowly turning and walking away from her.

Marcie raised an eyebrow at this. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to persuade me into shaking your hand."

The being stepped closer to the edge of the docks, waving a hand towards Marcie. Signaling her to come with him. Marcie frowned, her suspicions about Sovrano slowly rising. She stood close to him, watching as he gave a twirl with his trident at the water.

Slowly, an image showed in the water, the entity's eyes looking back at Marcie as it devoured the Crystal Covians. Marcie gulped and looked away, "You told me you didn't know where Velma and there others are..."

"I never said I didn't know… But if you ever decide to make the pact with me-"

"Alright, I'll do it."

Sovrano stared at her and chuckled at the fast answer he had received. He raised his hand again to her, the faint glow in his eyes never fading.

Marcie held onto his hand, shaking it. "Fine, I'll help… But only if you help me find my friends."

"I accept… You will have 6 years to find a way for the Entity to be destroyed and for me to be set free."

Marcie raised an eyebrow at this. "6 years? Why?"

"Because the Entity has decided to destroy everything in 6 years… There will be catastrophes waiting to happen… my dear friend… I will tell you in advance, but don't expect me to help you on them anytime soon…" Sovrano said, before he jumped off the dock and into the ocean.

When Marcie went to see where he went, Sovrano was already gone…

* * *

_**Dinkley Residence, Crystal Cove**_

_**February 5, 2014, 4:15 pm**_

Angie Dinkley heard a knock on the front door, she went to see whoever it was before it slowly open itself. Angie stepped away from the door as the menacing figure of Feralle stood over her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Feralle, and I have come to take the one named Marcie Fleach.."

* * *

**Note:** I understand this Chapter is very short. But please understand that I am not having as much energy to write as I used to these few months. Though, I am determined to finish the story no matter what.

Please stay tune for the Fourth Chapter of the series.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Survive, Survive, Survive!_**

* * *

_**The Dinkley Residence, Crystal Cove**_  
_**February 6, 2014, 9:25 pm**_  
_**Hours after Sovrano first appeared before Marcie...**_

Marcie finally showed up to the Dinkley household after being stranded on the Crystal Cove docks hours ago by the Water Demon Sovrano. She took a sigh as her hand went to the door as she looked for her keys, noticing quickly that the door was actually open.

Marcie raised an eyebrow at this, normally the house would be open IF Mrs. Angie Dinkley was in the house already... and yet, the house didn't even have the outside lights on. She pushed open the door slowly, looking around the living room for anything suspicious.

When she didn't see anything in the living room, she went to the kitchen, noticing a figure leaning on the counter. She slowly frowned as she got closer to the room and saw the figure in their total glory.

Marcie gave a low growl. "I'm guessing you're one of HIS minions too..."

The demon turned around, smirking inside of her mask. From Marcie's view, it looked like the demon cared a lot about appearance. A stylish black coat with small white designs on the shoulder pads, covering a grayish vest. Her white hair slightly ruffled in someplaces up to her shoulders.

"So glad you could join us, Marcie Fleach." Feralle said, a slight German accent escaped from her. She leaned on the counter of the kitchen, not caring about the situation. "I was just about to inform Mrs. Dinkley about how her daughter was doing"

Angie Dinkley's eye widen at the mention of her daughter, slowly standing and saying. "You know where she is-"

"You- If you ever have touch as much as a string of hair from Velma I will-"

"Oh no no no, I didn't do anything. I'm just the messenger, but I will tell you this... 'Your' Velma is very much dead at this point." Feralle gave a slight smirk, as to taunt the teenager. She waited for Marcie's response, staring intently at the body language of her opposite.

"LIAR! You're lying through your teeth and you know it!" Marcie exclaimed, pointing a finger at Feralle. "Tell me where she is now!"

"You will need an audience with the Entity. If everything goes well, you might even see your precious Velma."

Marcie shook her head at this. "Hah, no way am I speaking to that thing in hell, Tell your dumb Entity that if he really wants to talk they should say it face to face. Not having some demons trying to kill me or trying to negotiate."

"Ah, so you have met Angelo... Good, I was beginning to think that he had slacked off..."

"What-"

Suddenly, Feralle gave Marcie an uppercut giving the minion the chance to sweep Marcie off of her feet and into the ground hard.

Marcie cried in pain holding onto her side, one arm wrapping herself on her waist while the other held on as she tried to stand up. It was in vain though, as she felt the weight of the demon on her right hand.

"You will do as I say, Or I will make sure that neither you or your friend's dear mother will be seen again. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"F-Fuck you-"

Feralle frowned, grabbing Marcie by the throat and slamming her to the kitchen counter. Meanwhile, Angie slowly worked her way around them, careful as to not alarm the demon of her movements.

Marcie felt her throat getting tighter and tighter as she tried to fight off her attacker. She clutched her right hand into a fist, and swung at the demon without a second thought.

Unfortunately for her, The minion caught the fist with ease. Deciding that enough was enough, the demon's eyes glowed bright green.

At first, Marcie didn't feel anything but then she felt her whole arm getting numb and then she felt pain. She felt a lot of pain, almost like her arm was being ripped apart. She screamed as her arm turned into a shade of purple and black.

Feralle gave a dark smile at this. She pushed the arm closer to Marcie's face, readying to spread whatever she had done to her arm more rapidly. "Honestly dear Marcie, you should have just stayed dead. At least you wouldn't see yourself lose your senses, you'll thank me for this lat-"

Angie Dinkley smacked the demon with a frying pan, knocking the powerful demon out cold into the ground.

* * *

_**Crystal Cove Maximum Security Prison**_  
_**February 6, 2014, 7:40 pm**_  
_**Two hours ealier...**_

Alice May slowly crawled out of the debris, hissing from the pain on her left arm. She tried to open her eyes but found out she could only open her left one. She cursed herself for running away from a fight as she had been taught to do so for many years.

'How could I have ran? I should have fought like the fighter that I am.' Alice thought to herself as she slowly but surely stood up. "No time for that now..."

She quickly ripped part of her jumpsuit and wrapped her left arm with it.

"This should do for now..." Alice gave a sigh, trying to think of what to do next. She had something to do, but she wasn't really convinced if she's really the one to do it.

"In order for the world to be what it was, you must find Marcie."

She turned around and saw the small Spanish Cocker dog sitting besides the Great Dane, Scooby Doo. Alice frowned at the brown dog.

"You! You're the stupid dog that Mr. E wanted to hurt!"

Scooby Doo growled at the blonde. "Rand rou're the girl rhat ralmort hurt ry Friends." He looked towards Nova and asked, "Rhy her? Ran't we pick romeone elre's?"

"I understand that you have history with Alice May, but in order to finally seal the Entity's fate- We must first find a new group of Mystery Solvers, something that only the Entity would do and use it against it." Nova explained, staring at the Blonde girl intently. "Alice May, you must find Marcie and work together to-"

"Woah, woah, woah, No. I won't do that, I almost got killed by some demon... Thing... Something entirely different from what I'm used to. I am NOT going head first into that."

"You must, without you everything as you know it will seize from existence."

"I'm okay with that."

"You don't understand, everything that has ever happened. Anything that involved this accursed town... It was all him, but what if you'd end it all? All the suffering and pain that it has caused?" Nova tried to presuade. "I understand that you are a fighter, I know you can't be one to give up on things."

Alice shook her head and sighed. "If I do this, what's in it for me?"

"A chance to start a new life."

She gave it more thought, while she wasn't really interested... She still had a job to do, with Mr. E or no Mr. E. After all, he had chosen HER instead of the traitor Marcie. That was good enough for her. "Okay, fine. I'll join the group or resistance or whatever you two are doing. Just don't get in my way of doing things."

"Understandable, Scooby Doo. Do you accept the terms?"

Scooby sighed. "Rell, we rave nothing to lore..."

"Very well." Nova said, walking away from both the blonde and the dog, "And now, for the last two."

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Alice May exclaimed, wiping small debris off of her shoulder and followed the small dog out of the area.

Scooby stood still, looking at the stars as they shone in the night. He was worried for his friends, he knew they were alive somewhere forming a plan just like when Pericles captured everyone in Crystal Cove months ago.

He just hoped they would reappear soon, and try again at destroying the Entity...

* * *

Marcie opened her eyes slowly, looking at her surroundings before sitting up. Then pain on her right shoulder acting up as she used it to sit up.

Someone had come near her suddenly and she quickly gave a hiss at them before realizing what she was actually doing. 'Where did that come from?' Marcie thought as she shook her head.

"Sorry, about that. Guess I scared you pretty good huh?"

"Daisy? Daisy Blake? You're alive?!" Marcie exclaimed, her eyes widen while she started at the Blake's Second oldest Child.

Daisy sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm dead. Of course I'm alive! What made you think I would die in the first place?!"

"The Manor burned, we all saw how it collapsed, everyone thought you were all dead! How did you all survived?"

Daisy frowned, looking away from Marcie as she began to remember. She took a deep breath before saying, "After the ground shook yesterday... Delilah and I went to look for Mom and Dad..."

...

_She opened the doors, slamming into the ground in case the demon was expecting her. Her eyes widen when she saw a clawed hand close to her face, she looked up to see the same demon she had encountered in the hospital—Having an arm around her mother's mouth as to quiet her._

_"Hello again Daisy, we meet yet again." Seraphim smirked, "I took the liberty of entering from the back door… As you can see, I took care of the… Inhospitality you people have…"_

_Taking a good look around the room, sure enough… Jenkins was on the floor unconscious, as well as the other personnel in the household. Her father and her other sisters minus Daphne and Delilah were gathered around the room. She growled, taking a stance to make it seem like she wasn't scared. "Whatever you have against me, we can settle it between us. You know… Like functioning adults."_

_"I'm not here for you, Oh no… I'm here for everyone in the family. I have an announcement to make for you people, I'm sure you've all been missing your dear little family member…"_

_"D-Daphne?"_

_"Ding ding ding! Bingo! We got a Winner!"_

_"If you ever so much as hurt my daughter, I will-"_

_"Ah please, Like you care so much about her. You didn't help her, you didn't listen to her, you didn't treat her fair. That's right, I know all about your family problems and oh boy are they huge..." Seraphim smirked, a dark laugh coming out of her while she looked at Bartholomew Blake._

_"We got the man of the house whose too stubborn to accept that three of his precious daughters didn't come out like he wanted them to be." She turned her gaze at Nancy Blake. "The mother who follows her husband's directions and tries to stay in line while trying not to snap."_

_"Hey! Don't talk about our Mom and Dad like that!" Dawn yelled, irritation evident in her voice._

_"Yeah!" Dorothy continued for Dawn, "They maybe arrogant, stubborn and sometimes they may say stupid things! But no matter what family sticks together! And that's all that matters right now!"_

_Daisy frowned at this, for one thing- her own Father, Bartolomew Blake never was a very good father. He wasn't supportive of his own daughter's, he wasn't even raising them right... Was the demon actually right?_

_"Tsk, really? Family sticks together? That's a load of crap! Read my lips girlies, your sister? The one that's missing? She hates you, she hates all of you with all her being. And she's glad that she finally has the ultimate chance to let every single one of you low lifes die!"_

_Nancy Blake narrowed her eyes at this. Kicking the demon's leg as hard as she could, the she-devil screamed in pain as she let go of Nancy before treating her leg._

_Nancy then tumbled on the ground getting away from the demon as fast as possible. Once she stood up, Nan stared at the fire demon in the eyes, determination drawing on her face. "I don't want to hear another word from you, no more. So why don't you just shut up and die?" Nancy questioned._

_"Well, now I know where the kid got the temper from-"_

_Nan lunged at Seraphim, slamming the demon into the ground. She quickly started to punch the demon repeatedly on her face, as she kept hitting Seraphim with all her might- Nan's hand started to bruise and bleed._

_"Nan stop! That's enough!"_

_She finally stopped, looking towards her husband. Nan frowned at him, "You're joking right? This... This thing knows where Daphne is and is not telling! I'm tired of sitting around and waiting to see if she comes back!"_

_Seraphim chuckled, slowly turning to face Mr. Blake. "She's right, I know where she is... And I might tell you right about now."_

_Nan looked at the demon, but before she could say anything back- she covered herself with her hands before Seraphim blasted the woman away from her, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. Nan fell to the ground, knocked out from the impact on the wall._

_"NANCY!" Batholomew exclaimed as he ran towards his wife, but was stopped by the Fire Demon in his tracks._

_She had him in a chokehold, raisin him up like he was just a feather. Fire emitting from her free hand, ready to scar the man permanently. "Anymore interruptions? Will I have to rip someone's limbs out?"_

_"Let go of my dad, you bastard!" Delilah said as she pounced the demon into the ground._

_Seraphim quickly let go of Mr. Blake, before being pounced by the Military Veteran Delilah. She tried to quickly get out of her grasp but failed as she was pulled by the horns._

_Delilah grunted as she pulled the demon off the ground and slammed her into the ground face first. "You won't terrorize MY family on MY watch! Got it?"_

_"Delilah.. W-" Daisy started to say but was cut off by Seraphim._

_"You fool, You shouldn't have done that..."_

_"What?"_

_"Delilah get out of the fucking way! Now!" Daisy screamed as she pushed her sister away from the demon before part of the roof collapsed on them both. The roof sizzling as it burned into the floor._

_Daisy didn't give a second thought as she got Jenkins' arm around her. "Let's go before we're burned and buried alive! Everyone out! Now!"_

_As everyone stepped out of the room quickly and into the hallway, Seraphim busted out of the room and stared at the Blake family with a smile that would haunt anyone._

_Bartholomew stood in front of Seraphim, as his brow furrowed he took stand to defend himself. Quickly exclaiming to his family, "GO! I'll handle her off!"_

_"Yeah, go on without your dear daddy. I'm sure you'll be better off with him anyway." Seraphim taunted as her clawed hands started to smoke._

_Delilah frowned. "Dad! Come on! Forget about her! She's trying to bury us alive while doing this!"_

_"NO, Go! I'll stop her in her tracks, just go and save yourselves!"_

_"Dad!-"_

_"I said GO! NOW!"_

_Without another word, Delilah and Daisy went to the entrance of the Manor catching up with both Dorothy and Dawn who were holding their unconscious mother._

_Delilah, after seeing half of the manor collapsing- had tried to went in to save her father, but Daisy stopped her before she could do anything._

_"What are you doing?! Dad's still there!"_

_Daisy shook her head._

_Delilah stared as the burning manor collapsed entirely into the ground, she stared as a clawed hand broke out of the collapse part of the manor slowly pulling the body out of the debris._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Daisy-"_

_The body of the demon Seraphim slowly came out of the debris, slowly standing up straight. Their eyes looking over at the two._

_"D-Daisy-"_

_"Why do you care? You're one of the people he was disappointed at also, Daphne wasn't the only one you know... You were on his list of failures." Daisy said, not daring to look at her twin sister in the eyes._

_Delilah opened her mouth to say something as she kept her eyes on the demon but she stopped herself and pointed. "We can talk about it later, she's still alive!"_

_Daisy turned quickly, but she did not havie enough time to dodge the Fire Demon's attack._

_Seraphim quickly disposed of the doctor by punching them straight into their chest, the flames encased around the demon's hand burning into Daisy's torso quickly. The doctor quickly lost consciousness from the impact falling into the ground flat._

...

"And that's all I can remember, when I woke up- Everything was a mess." Daisy flatly said.

"Hey, At least you're alive."

"By sheer luck, Anyone having a grave wound in the chest like me would be pronounced dead. Then again, You survived an attempted murder..." Daisy said as she looked at Marcie, she had a smirk on her face. "I guess anything can happen."

"Where's Mrs. Dinkley?" Marcie asked, quickly standing up from the uncomfortable bed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just minor bruises but she'll be okay. She's with mom now." Daisy said, stepping away from Marcie as to let her move. Being vigilant to any dizziness Marcie may experience in the time being.

"What about..."

"He's gone, We looked all over what's left of the mansion. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Marcie said, trying to be as genuine as possible. From what Daphne had somewhat told her just by the sheer look she'd give, she would do a lot of stuff to get her parent's approval.

The doctor shrurgged it off, she didn't know what to say. On the other hand, it was her father- The man who took care of them for the longest time and now he was gone. She wondered, if Daphne found out about it...

Would she actually care as little as she cares for her own family after all the tries to get noticed?

* * *

_**The Crystal Cove Caverns, where the Entity resides...**_  
_**Where time is limitless and the days are longer...**_

Feralle kneeled before the Entity, giving the respect it deserves after long years in solitude and confinement. "Master, I come to you for guidance."

"You don't have Marcie Fleach, why should I give you anything?"

"We've took the most valuable thing from her, and I've infected her with the virus you have created. It won't be long before she either dies or succumbs to the corruption." Feralle explained, rising up to stand. "Please master."

"No, I want Marcie Fleach and to end her myself. With her alive and breathing, I won't be at my fullest and my source of power has gone missing again." The Entity growled, looking over their tentacles towards the Demon Feralle.

"What? How? We had her secured, she couldn't have escaped... Unless...-"

"They have come out of hiding finally, it was only a matter of time and now that the meddling Nova has decided to form a group of her own to destroy me.. We must get her back."

"What would you have me do?" Feralle asked, her hands behind her back as she awaited her instructions.

"Get me a new vessel, I will see to it that Mystery Incorporated The Second never show up to neither Marcie nor their families."

"What about the others?"

"During the process of looking a vessel for me to walk around unnoticed, make sure that Marcie Fleach doesn't succeed in making her little mystery solving club to stop me."

"Of course master..." As Feralle stood up and walked away from the Entity, she suddenly stopped as her master began to speak again.

"A little word of advice for you Feralle... If you encounter Marcie Fleach once again, I suggest to not let your feelings of familiarity get the best of you. You are not human anymore, you've lost that privilege a long time ago when you were at your deepest end..."

It took a while before Feralle spoke. "Yes master, I'll keep it in mind for next time..." As she walked out of where the Entity was residing, Feralle noticed Sovrano waiting for her. She sighed and stood before him.

"What?"

"I figured you'd do something as atrocious as what you've done. I thought you were better than this."

"Isn't that what you were told by someone else before they were murdered infront of you, who was it? Someone close to you, right?"

"At least I've tried to redeem myself, unlike you-"

"Don't compare me to you, I came out victorious!" Feralle responded.

"You let your family and friends die for the treasure. Your dear loved ones aching for you to forget the treasure and come back home. You were never victorious from the get go Feralle..." Sovrano countered, his eyes glowing in a threatening way.

She frowned and pointed at Sovrano. "You were a coward from the get go, Sovrano. You let yourself be manipulated by the very person you trusted. THIS is your curse."

"Would that mean that this is also, YOUR curse then?"

Feralle's eyes grew wide at the realization, her head slowly fell as the realization of where she stood grew more and more clearer. But something in her pushed it away, she was doing this because she was stronger than those she was with all those years ago... They were cowards while she was victorious.

And that was better than anything.

"Only I know what's best for me." She finally said, walking away from the water demon.

"You do not know half of what's best for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_The Failure Five_**

* * *

_**April 5, 2013, 11:00 p.m.**_

_**Crystal Cove**_

_**The Air World/ The Earth World**_

Fred stared at the already opened barrier that was once the first door to the cursed treasure of Crystal Cove- Or as they later found out, the Evil Entity's Lair. He then looked towards his friends and slowly made eye contact with Marcie Fleach, he frowned as he saw what she was trying to do. Trying to buy them time to destroy the Entity. He knew leaving Marcie alone with his parents was a death sentence, but he had no other choice in the matter.

"We have to go! Let's go while we have the chance!" He exclaimed to his friends. They couldn't stay too long, they couldn't fight back, not with Pericles ready to hurt them if he could...

"No! I can't leave Marcie! I won't do it, not without her." Velma exclaimed, her eyes wide with desperation and fear. She didn't dare to move anywhere.

"You have to, go on! Destroy the Entity while you have the chance, I believe in every single one of you!" Marcie said as she held Pericles by the neck. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Velma wanted to voice her objection to the decision, but she was too late to do so. Shaggy had already pulled her away, leaving Marcie to fend for herself. As they passed through the door and went across the bridges that led them to the second door. The gang heard the noise of gunfire in the distance. Scooby whined as he turned around to look at Velma.

Who didn't dare to look at anyone in the eyes. Everyone knew what it meant at that point, there was no point in denying it.

Shaggy sighed, trying to show some encouragement to the others. "Like, We have to go. We can't stay here for much longer.."

And so they did.

Once they had finally arrived to the second door, Velma fell to her knees. She looked towards Shaggy, Daphne, then Fred until she looked towards Scooby. Tears were already trying to spill from her eyes but she wiped them away before they would fall.

"Velma we-" Daphne started to say, but Velma had stopped her from continuing.

"Let's just go." Velma quickly said, without another word she went towards Shaggy and grabbed the backpack. She looked through it until she found the bowl.

"Like, Velms. We should talk."

"No, I'm fine." Velma said, as she knelt down and put dirt into the bowl."

"Velma, let me do it. It could be a trap for all we know-" Fred started, beginning to fear that whatever the door had for them wouldn't be good. But Velma didn't think much of it.

"Let's hope it is then."

Daphne grabbed her friends shoulder before she could step anywhere close to the door. "Velma, we're your friends. You don't have to treat us like we aren't, she made the choice to help us-"

"What choice?! You don't have the right to talk about what was her choice or not!" Velma snapped, pushing the redhead's hand away. "She's dead! We left her to die! My friend is dead and there's nothing I can't do about it!"

Suddenly, the bowl glowed a dark green. Responding to the grief in Velma's voice, Daphne noticed this and held Velma in her arms giving her a hug. "Listen to me, Marcie wouldn't want you to be like this."

Velma frowned, looking away from her friend.

"She would want you to finish this, to finish what that thing started for who knows how long ago."

For a solid minute, Velma didn't dare to look at Daphne in the eyes. She felt tears already in pilling up in her eyes again, she didn't wanted to show them just how broken she was but she was doing so anyway.

"...I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, we're all in this together Velms. Let's put an end to this, For Marcie." Daphne assured her giving her a sincere smile.

"Like, for Marcie!" Shaggy exclaimed, hugging both Daphne and Velma in a tight hug. "Like, We'll destroy that thing and get her back! One way or another!"

"Shaggy, I don't think it works that wa-" Daphne started to say before Fred cut in.

"He's right, we'll get her back. Don't worry Velms." Fred said confidently, he gave a small smile to her and nodded to himself. "If this Entity corrupted all of Crystal Cove, it could probably be affecting the reality of things too. We can get her back, and maybe fix everything that's wrong with Crystal Cove."

Velma pushed away from the hug, looking at everyone in their eyes. "But I thought you weren't fond of Marcie, because she wasn't like Daphne."

"So that's what you told her, I was wondering why she had that look like she was going to kick your ass or something." Daphne said, crossing her arms. She furrowed her eyebrows at Fred. "Why the hell did you tell her that?"

"I was uh... Uh... I was in a bad ti-"

"Frederick Jone- Chi- Whatever you are! Just because she was helping you while I was stupidly dating an asshole doesn't mean you should degrade her!" Daphne said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was saying okay?"

"Renough, Rhere ir no time! Re hare to go!" Scooby Doo exclaimed to his human companions and looked at the door.

"Like, Scoobs right! Velma, Do the honors."

Velma nodded and walked towards the scale in front of the door. She stared at it for a while before putting the bowl on it.

The bowl glowed again but this time, Velma felt her body being electrocuted with a 1,000 volts from the bowl and was pushed away from it, she fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably from the sudden trap.

"Velma!" Daphne cried out as she ran towards her friend, she held her close and was startled when someone long dead appeared before her.

Ed Machine, Former henchman of Mr. E appeared before them. But this Ed Machine was different, his eyes glowed green and his body- while worn out from the time that had passed after his demise, didn't looked decayed but still had a green-ish color to it.

"Ed Machine!" Daphne yelled, anger evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?!"

The man laughed as it looked at everyone. _**"Ed Machine is gone my children, It is I, your creator."**_ He introduce himself.

"Like, Zoinks! That is so wrong!" Shaggy said as he shook in fear, cowering behind Fred.

"You're not here, you're still trapped. Even if you influenced the town one things for sure, you're not our creator!" Daphne said, determination written on her features. She growled slightly at the possessed body. "You're just a manipulator!"

_**"Oh, But I am. I made you become friends remember? I made you who you are, I made your dreams, nightmares, desires. You are my creations, destined to join me in conquering the universe."**_ The Entity said, a smirk written on his features. _**"Abandon this idea of destroying me, help me and once I rule... I'll help you."**_

Fred shook his head, stepping away from Shaggy and close to Daphne and Velma. "Forget it! We're here to destroy you! Not join you!"

_**"Oh, but you will. Mark my words my children, emotions can do a lot to a person."**_The possessed body said, their eyes slowly looking over at Velma.

**_"Specially grief."_**

While still shaken up by the trap, Velma looked towards the possessed henchman. She shook her head slowly at this.

The Entity possessed Ed Machine laughed as it backed away from the group.

...

Shaggy and Daphne helped Velma walked through out the rest of the Earth World's path. Fred was in front of them, trying to think of a plan to stop both his parents and Pericles for good.

While Velma wanted to help him plan a strategy, her mind was elsewhere. The words that Ed Machine had spoke still lingered in her mind, and every time she would try to not think of it too much- they would appear again before her.

_**"Emotions can do a lot to a person, specially grief."**_

"Hey, Velma?"

Velma snapped out of her thoughts quickly, looking over at Shaggy. "Yeah?" She could only say, as her next word would be a grunt from a bad step she had taken.

"Sorry, My fault." Daphne said, holding onto Velma a little tighter. "Are you okay?"

"Like, Daph, you took the words right out of my mouth. I was just about to ask her." Shaggy gave a small laugh then said, "But yes, are you okay? Like, you've been quiet.. Like, Too quiet."

Velma looked to both her friends and sighed, would she lie to them? Tell them both she was fine and be done with it? No, Shaggy would know something wasn't right and Daphne would keep at it until she or Shaggy was satisfied with the answer.

Shaggy always could tell who was lying to his face or lying in general most of the time. It was in his nature, it was understandable. He was just worried- No, he IS worried. Worried for her, worried for everyone.

Daphne would just know that something was wrong, and try to fix it in someway. Even if it wasn't her problem...

Seeing Daphne like that somewhat scared her. Because Velma knows she's just trying to help in one way or another, but Velma wasn't into being helped by others.

"I don't know guys, I don't know if I'm okay." Velma said, it was a half truth to say the least. She didn't know what she was feeling, scared for what they going to do? Grief because of Marcie?"I don't know if I'm ready to find out what's behind the last two doors... What is going to happen once we destroy it."

Silence lingered in the air for a while before Daphne spoke her mind. "I know what's going to happen." She said with assurance.

"Like, you do?" Shaggy asked, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Of course! We destroy the Entity, capture Pericles, and get Marcie back. Simple, It's easy and fool proof." Daphne said, clapping her hands together as she continued. "I'll personally see to it that it happens! I promise."

Velma shook her head, it was crazy talk in her opinion and it didn't make sense in her mind. "You need to put more details into that plan... Besides, what if it doesn't work?"

"What?"

"What if we can't get her back? What if we don't stop Pericles? What if we can't destroy the Entity all together?" Velma asked, quickly adding. "What if we are actually heading straight to our deaths?"

"Not going to happen." Fred cut in, "Not when all of us are here actually. We can do this, together. We're the only ones that can do this, we have the Heart of the Jaguar and that's all that should matter from this point on."

"Reddy ir right." Scooby said, wagging his tail.

"Come on, We have to keep going." Fred said, having his hand in front of his friend. "We'll destroy it, I promise."

For a moment, everyone looked at each other waiting for any input on the matter. Surprisingly, Shaggy's hand was on Fred's first.

"Like, there's no going back."

Daphne's hand rested on Shaggy's. "Whatever the Entity tells us, I don't believe it. We aren't his creations, we are who we are because of us."

Velma nodded, her hand on top of Daphne's. They were in this together until the end. That's what should matter to her at this point.

They continued their walk until they finally found the second door. Everyone stared at the wall of water, thinking about how to get through it. Shaggy instinctively looked through the backpack and found the Spaniard's helmet and pushed it into the wall.

"Shaggy wait-" Freddy quickly warned but it was too late, the wall had started to fall. Fred quickly held onto the supposedly door and quickly realized that it really wasn't a door- it was a boat.

"Everyone on the boat now!" Fred screamed as he put the boat down, getting the attention of the others. He made sure everyone was on the boat before he got on it , something caught his eye right before he had his foot in. He saw one of Pericles' robots running towards them, Fred cursed himself as he realized that Pericles was catching up to them.

Fred quickly pushed the boat into the cascading water and got into the boat, the robot stopped as it neared the end of the rocky cliff as it looked down towards Mystery Incorporated the Second.

Velma looked towards the cliff and saw the German Robot staring intently at her. Velma's mind started to quickly make a plan to stop Pericles once and for all.

Even if she had to die trying.

* * *

_**April 6, 2013 5:30 a.m.**_

_**Crystal Cove**_

_**Fire World**_

After the brief mental crisis Shaggy had suffer a few minutes earlier, the young Mystery Incorporated stood in front of the last door, The Fire door that lead to the Entity's chambers.

"This is it gang, let's make it count." Fred said, as he took out the flintlock from the bag. Once the old gun was on his hand, it glowed until Fred had to drop it. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Fred?" Daphne asked, checking his hand for any burns.

Fred nodded reassuringly to her. "I'm okay Daph, the flintlock was just hot. That's all."

Daphne frowned, grabbing the flintlock carefully. To her surprise, the flintlock wasn't hot. It was cold, cold to the touch. "What are you talking about, Fred? The flintlock's cold to the touch.

"What?"

Shaggy grabbed the gun, quickly dropping it as it burned his hand. "Like, Zoinks! Are you sure Daph? Like, it's freaking hot!"

"I'm serious." Daphne said, grabbing the Flintlock again. "See? It's not hurting me."

"Maybe, You should do the honors Daphne." Fred suggested. "Go on, Open the d-."

"W-W-Wait!" Velma interrupted, "Before we open the door to whatever is in there... We should say our final good-byes."

But before any of them could speak their minds, German robots surrounded the group. Forcing them to drop the flintlock, the bag, and the Heart of the Jaguar.

"Pericles! but row?" Scooby questioned as a growl escaped from him.

"Ah, My dear kinder. No matter what happens, I will have my treasure. I will release the master, and I will release hell on earth." The small purple parrot said.

"We are really disappointed in you, son." Brad Chiles said, crossing his arms. "Leaving your dear friend behind to take us down? Please, it seems that you kids didn't remember who we are. Right Judy?"

"Yes Brad, I agree."

Velma gave a snarl. "You bastards, you're all a bunch of lunatics. You had... No right."

"Like, Velms..."

"Oh no, Velma. I had every right to kill her. She was an obstacle that I finally got rid off. I know you understand it perfectly."

Velma furrowed her eyebrows and growled, "You're wrong, You're also an obstacle to it. You're just a pawn for that thing just like everyone else in this chamber. If it wants something dead, you do as it wants and kill for it, you're no different than the rest of us. You're just a minion, and when it's done with you It'll just kill you..."

Daphne's eyes widen, looking from the corner of her eye at Velma. In her mind, the words of the possessed Ed Machine started to make sense to her already.

**_"Emotions can do a lot to a person, specially grief. Right Velma?"_**

"Really? Is that what you think of me Velma? You have a lot of nerve to tell me I'm just a pawn while I have my Krieggstafobots ready at my disposal, do you really want to die as you spill these useless lies?" Professor Pericles threatened, the robot he was perched on started to move towards the brunette.

Fred stepped in front of the robot, interrupting its path purposely. "Don't you dare hurt her. I'm warning you."

Before Pericles could command his robot to destroy the gang, Ed Machine appeared pushing both the robot and Fred away from each other. **_"That is quite enough from all of you, you've all done well."_**

Mr. E- Also known as Ricky Owens was startled by the appearance of his former right hand man.

**_"The sacrifice has been made, without it you wouldn't be here. Why do you think the groups that I created before you perished as they slowly found pieces of the Planispheric Disk?"_**

"Like, are you telling us that Marcie's death was part of your scheme?!" Shaggy questioned, his nerves getting the better of him.

The man nodded, a smirk written on his face. **_"No, it is part of the prophecy. The same that tells you to release me rather than destroy me."_**

"Forget it, we're destroying you. No more distractions from you!" Daphne said running towards the undead body, her fist ready to connect with his head- But he had other plans, as the fist connected- Ed Machine disappeared, making Daphne accidentally put the flint on the into the lock in the Fire door. The door caught on fire, blinding everyone in the area except for the possessed body of Ed Machine. Who gave a smirk at the sight of the last door of his imprisonment, for him- everything was going to his plan.

"**_The door has been opened, if you wish to have your dreams fulfilled, seek me out. I will give you everything you desire and more once you have joined me. I will be waiting..."_** With that, the body left, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

Judy Reeves looked towards her husband, waiting for his okay to have his belt. Once Brad caught on to the plan, he gave his belt to his wife.

Judy then quickly whipped the belt towards the redhead, quickly catching her arm with it. Smirking to herself as Daphne screamed in pain, remembering that the twerp was actually allergic to fake animal skin. She pulled the teen towards both her and Brad and quickly wrapped the belt around her throat.

"Daphne!" Fred screamed, "Let her go! Now!"

Judy shook her head at this and suggested the following. "Not a chance sweetie, you'll have to ask the professor to let her go."

"Let me go you fucking coward. When I get my hands on you, you'll be sor- AGGHH!" Daphne threatened, but it quickly became a grunt after Judy had tightened the hold of her neck with the belt.

Professor Pericles chuckled darkly, "This is really unfortunate my kinder, specially for you Frederick. I really thought that we could join forces to release our master, but now in order for you to have your dear Daphne back, you must do whatever I say... Unless you want me to command my great robots to finish the job.."

"Fine.. Whatever, I'll do what you want." Fred said, surrendering.

Daphne clenched her teeth, anger evident on her face. "Fred! Don't listen to him! I can get out of this, Seriously!"

_'Daphne's in trouble... What do I do? What if it happens again? Another death on my hands, first Marcie... Now Daph-'_ Velma thought, but a voice interrupted her thoughts.

The voice didn't come out of anyone from any of the group but it was somehow... Familiar to her. **_"You're thinking too much of it."_**

Velma shook her head at this, shaking the voice away. When she looked up, everyone was frozen in place. Velma panicked slightly at the sight, was it a dream? Was she actually dreaming all this and Marcie was probably alive? Could it be?

_**"You're not dreaming this. I stopped it for you, I see potential in you."**_ The voice called out again, this time closer to Velma than before. When she turned around, the image of a hooded figure stood before her. Velma took a few steps back, startled by the newcomer.

"Jinkies, Who are you? Why did you stop it? Pericles has the upper hand, I can't do anything about it." Velma said.

The figure smirked under the hood, then said, _**"What if I told you that you can stop him? All you have to do is a simple thing."**_

"And that is?"

_**"In order to stop Pericles and get your revenge, is to make a pact with the Entity."**_

Velma shook her head. "Another one of his tricks? Forget it, I'm not interested. I'm here to destroy it, not join sides tell him to get it through his skull if he has one."

_**"Oh Velma, You don't know what you're about to get into. Your friends will have a terrible end if you don't act fast, Think about it... I will be waiting."**_ The figure walked away from her. _**"When you have decided, You'll know what to do. You were always the genius one. I know you will make the right decision, aren't I right?"**_

And just as the figure was out of her sight, time suddenly continued. She looked towards her friends and then at the German parrot. 'Enough is enough, I'm putting an end to this.' she step forwards towards Pericles and said. "Fred's not going to do what you want."

Pericles frowned at this, his claws slightly tearing the German Robot's arm. "What?"

"We will all do it including Daphne, but under one condition."

"Indulge."

"Scooby doesn't go in, not while you're around."

Scooby's eyes widen as both Shaggy and Fred look at one another. Daphne slowly moved her head down to look at Velma, from where she stood Velma wasn't even fazed by the fact that she had suggested something so daring. She was starting to fear what Velma would suggest next, _'What are you trying to pull Velms?'_ Daphne asked herself as if Velma would mentally reply to her.

Pericles' eyes widen at the condition. "Do you know what you're asking Dinkley?"

"The Entity wants the best vessel to take over from, if I right... The Entity wants Scooby... But Scooby is not the right vessel for it. However- You, you're something else and I know that you wouldn't want the opportunity to have ultimate power to be given to someone like him. Am I right? You don't want to waste precious time with him." Velma persuaded, she felt anxious as she waited for Pericles' answer but somehow- She knew this would work.

In the shadows, the figure that had talked to Velma moments earlier stared intently at what was happening and smirked. Velma had made her decision, just as Feralle had planned. Now the only thing she had to do to was to make the pact with the Entity, and everything would fall into place.

_**'Using Pericles' pride to your advantage huh Velma? You're turning into a fine minion of the Entity's... I had a feeling about you. You'll make a fine guard for him...'**_ The figure thought as they followed the two groups minus the dog into the chamber. They stared a the dog for a while until, _**"Don't worry little dog, Everything will be fine... It's all coming together now..."**_

"Rill my friendr rtop Pericles?"

_**"We'll see about that..."**_The figure said, walking away from the dog before the Chamber's entrance burned.

Scooby Doo gulped, sensing grave danger as the doors to the Entity's chamber solidified. Not letting anyone else into the Chamber anymore, he hoped that they would comeback safe and sound.

Oh how wrong was he...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Malice**

* * *

_Daisy starred as Daphne went into her father's office. As a precaution, she stayed close to the door in case whatever was happening inside the office escalated._

_She wished she was wrong at that moment..._

_Once Daphne had finally left their father's office, Daisy quickly noticed the bruise she was trying to hide under the hood of her jacket. It wasn't hard to see, though, as much as Daphne tried to hide it._

_Besides, her cheek was already swelling up from it. Everyone was going to see it eventually._

_Daisy hurried over to her. It was one of those rare moments where she genuinely wanted to help. "Hey, do you want me to patch it up-"_

_But before she could finish, Daphne pushed her away. "No, go away."_

_"Baby sis, come o-"_

_"Don't call me that!" Daphne snapped at her._

_"Daph, I'm genuinely trying to h-"_

_"I don't care if you're doing it to tease me or if you genuinely care enough to give an absolute fuck about me- I don't need you, or anyone in this damned up family getting in my way!" she said, fuming with anger._

_Daisy sighed, "Daphne, I'm genuinely trying to help. Let me see it, trust me- I'm not going to hurt you more than dad already did-"_

_Daphne snarled at that. "Please, that's all you ever do! You, Delilah, Dawn, Dorothy- Hell, even Daniela! You think you're all better than me! Well you know what? I've had it! I'm done being the lesser child! I'm leaving this damn family today!" She screamed at her, walking away towards her room._

_Daisy stood still in shock, not willing to go after her._

* * *

"Hey Dai-z." Delilah greeted her twin, getting her out of her thoughts quickly.

Daisy looked towards Delilah, frowning as her eyesight slowly went down towards her twin's injury. "Oh, you have to be joking."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be laying on your bed, resting. Not going around showing your missing arm like some scar." Daisy said, half scolding her. "What? Did your military training make you a numbskull too?"

Delilah frowned at this and gave her a snarl. "Hey! I'm more worried about you! You got hurt the worst, remember?!"

"I don't think a three hundred degree burn is worse than a missing limb. And keep quiet, you'll wake up everyone if you keep screaming." Daisy scolded more aggressively, rolling her eyes.

"Enough you two." Nancy Blake came up to them, exhaustion evident on both her features and her voice. "You two need to put it to rest, both of you suffered the worst of it."

Daisy looked away from her mother. "Yeah, I guess." she commented sarcastically. "Just like we put Daphne's failures to rest, huh? She's had it far worse."

Nancy Blake sighed, "I know your father and I had a rough time whenever Daphne did something we didn't approve of... but whatever happened to Daphne is in the past, we can't change what we did-"

"Yeah? Yeah, we can't change it, but didn't you ever think that maybe- just maybe, Daphne just wanted to be accepted? That maybe she disappeared because of you and dad being such dicks to her?" Daisy accused, pointing a finger at her own mother.

"Daisy, don't-"

"What do you mean don't?! Think about it! Daphne had to suppress everything just to keep us from making harsh comments about her! You know how she felt Delilah! You were always the one giving her advice!" she quickly countered.

"Daisy stop-"

"Daphne hates us! She's not coming back! She's never coming back because she hates us!" Daisy raged on, her voice higher than she ever intended to.

Nancy Blake stood still, her eyes staring at Daisy intently. "I'll be with your sister if you two need me." That was all she could say before she turned and walked away from both Daisy and Delilah.

Delilah forcefully pushed her twin to a wall, quickly complaining to her, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! We lost Daphne, then dad, and now you want to start a family fight?!"

Daisy grunted, "I had to say it D-"

"She just lost Dad! You could have just waited to scream at her about it later! After everything calmed down-"

"When will everything be normal Delilah? Tell me Delilah, when will everything be normal?!" Daisy questioned her, trying to push her away.

"Everything will never be normal, unless you help us make everything right." A voice caught them off guard, making Delilah let go of her sister.

Both Blakes looked towards the Cocker Spaniel that stood in front of them, beside the dog stood another larger dog. This one was familiar to the twins.

"Is that-"

"Scooby?! Is that you?"

"Does that mean Daphne's around here too?" Delilah asked, a smile creeping up on her face. Before anyone could say anything, she bolted away from them looking for the others.

But she stopped when the small dog barked at her.

The small dog shook its head. "I'm afraid your sister isn't around to greet you. Scooby Doo and I have come for you two."

"Wait, what?"

"Your run in with the Entity's minion was not a coincidence, you were being targeted. Come with me, both of you. I will explain everything." Nova said, making sure that twins were following her.

Scooby Doo soon followed after them.

... 

Alice May stood up when she saw Marcie come into the room. She stared at the brunette before saying, "Hey replacement, how was work?"

"Alice May, I thought you were in jail... rotting." Marcie responded, holding on to her side.

The blonde pushed some hair away from her right eye, showing the scar she had received from Seraphim's attack. "Well I was, right until some monster decided to try and use me as a guinea pig." Alice explained sarcastically, noticing something on Marcie's right arm. "You okay? Your arm doesn't look too good."

Before she could answer, Marcie's arm started to ache in pain. The bandage she had on wasn't enough as something black slowly spread over her arm until it was almost close to her elbow.

Both Marcie and Alice stared at the arm, waiting for either of them to say anything. Marcie muttered, "I'm fine. I'm just aching."

"That sure looks like an ache." the blond girl sarcastically noted.

"Well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be catching a plane or- or a train? You always talked about leaving this town." Marcie asked, with genuine interest.

Alice sighed, "Some dog convinced me to stay and... help you out on your search."

"Help me out? Alice May actually wants to help me? After I 'replaced' you as Mr. E's agent?"

"Don't push it, Fleach. I also have a job to do before I even help you with your... search." Alice grumbled, rolling her eyes as she worded 'search'.

"And that is?"

Alice started to explain. "I need to get to Destroido. Mr. E told me that if something happened to him... I had to go to Destroido and look through some things he had."

Marcie shook her head. Mr. E, her former boss. Paranoid as always, she wasn't even the slightest surprised about it.

"And you need me? Right?" Marcie quickly teased, getting a look of anger from the blonde. If looks could kill, she would have been dead a long time ago.

"Don't push it, I'm warning you right now." Alice threatened, glaring at her.

Before Marcie could say any more, the small Cocker Spaniel entered the room. Following behind was Scooby Doo, who had quickly moved towards Marcie.

Marcie gave a pat on Scooby's head, which made the dog relax on her lap.

"I have brought the others, you may come in now." Nova announced, gesturing the newcomers to walk into the room.

The two entered the room and looked towards both Marcie and Alice. When Delilah recognized Alice, she quickly went towards the blonde with a fist ready to connect to Alice's jawline.

Alice quickly dodged the attack, making the redhead fall to the ground.

"Delilah, what the hell?!" Daisy questioned as she pulled her twin up.

"Don't you remember?! She's the one that tried to kill Daphne over a year ago!" Delilah screeched, pointing at Alice. "We're not going to help while a murderer is around!"

"Attempted murder, also I was only the executioner following orders-"

"LIKE FUCKING HELL, THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING YOU, STILL WENT WITH IT!" Delilah exploded.

"Enough! I have gathered you four because you're special in some way to Mystery Incorporated the Second." Nova started to explain, being interrupted by laughter coming from Alice May.

"Sorry, sorry, uh-huh yeah, so what's so special about me then?" Alice asked. "I mean, I tried to kill them. That's just a traumatizing event, not something special."

Marcie tried to speak, but she suddenly started to feel a pain on her right arm. It started to spread more, the black bruise spreading until it was halfway to the bicep. Marcie gave a low grunt and held her arm close.

She felt it was going to slip off of it's socket at any moment. She looked at the group, trying to say something, but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth.

**_"My my, that must really hurt... why don't you just rip it off of it's socket? It wouldn't hurt then..."_** A voice whispered in her mind. Marcie shook her head at this. Whoever or whatever was telling her to do something as drastic as that would have to wait, she had something else to do.

**_"Come on, you know it's no good to ignore it. You gotta rip it off Marcie, it'll stop hurting by then."_**

"Yeah... it'll stop hurting by then..." Marcie looked around the room, looking for something to help her with the pain. When she saw a large shard of glass something in her was relieved.

Finally, something to stop the pain. She reached out with her left hand, getting close to grabbing it.

But Nova had felt something was wrong, the dog looked at Marcie and saw what she was doing. She yelled at Scooby Doo quickly as she realized what Marcie was going to do. "SCOOBY DOO! STOP HER!"

Scooby's eyes opened wide, and looked up. The Great Dane quickly pushed the girl away from the glass shard. He quickly bit on her right arm, pulling it away from her to do anything to it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Scooby, you're going to rip it off!" Marcie screamed in pain, but then suddenly screamed out. **_"Do it!"_**

Nova quickly yelled. "All of you, restrain her quickly! Scooby cannot keep her for long!"

Both Alice and Daisy ran to Marcie, holding her down. Alice had her in a lock that prevented the brunette from doing anything.

Daisy helped Scooby by holding onto Marcie's arm. She noticed the blackness slowly spreading more and said, "Something is spreading on her arm! Whatever it is, we have to do something quick!"

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" Delilah asked her twin, trying to keep her cool together.

"Not a clue! I've never seen this before." Daisy said, looking at Marcie's arm again. Taking notes on her head. "It's black and purple, it can't be the bubonic plague, can it?"

"Oh great, we're going to die. We are actually going to fucking die." Alice sarcastically muttered, mostly to herself.

"The Entity must have created an infection and chose Marcie as the host for it." Nova quickly hypothesized. "We have to stop it from spreading before..."

"Before what?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Nova said, running towards the group, then stopped in front of Marcie. The dog stood there thinking of what to do.

Marcie gave a dark chuckle, taunting the small dog with, _**"What's wrong Nova? The master can't give you a break? Surely you must have something up your sleeve to help this poor weak child, hm?"**_

Nova growled, "Release her from your hold, or I'll have to rip you off of her!"

_**"Hahaha! Do it! I dare you! I'm sure she'll be fine with you ripping her limb off!"**_

"I never said how."

... 

Marcie stood up from the black and white tiled floor. She somehow recognized the place she was in, but at the same time, she didn't know where she was.

"What the hell... where the hell am I? How the hell did I even get here?" Marcie asked herself as she walked down the hallway.

She looked into a room and quickly went inside, finding the gang's best selves. She smiled as she saw Velma and ran over to her. "V! I'm so glad to see yo-" She stopped herself, noticing that neither the gang nor Velma showed emotion to her arrival.

"V? Are you okay?" Marcie asked, touching Velma's shoulder. It was cold to the touch, but it quickly warmed up. Velma gave a startled scream as she came back to life.

Marcie took a step back. "V, it's me!"

Velma looked over Marcie as if trying to figure out if she was real or not. "Marcie? I thought you were..."

"Nope, I'm still kicking... somehow anyway."

"Then, the sacrifice wasn't made. That means the gang and I still have a chance at stopping it."

Marcie quickly cut her off. "What the hell happened V? Why didn't you destroy it? Why are you here?"

Velma looked away from Marcie, thinking of the right words to say. It took a while, but Velma figured it out. "Because I wasn't ready to lose you."

"What? Velma, I sacrificed my life for y-"

"No, you sacrificed your life because the prophecy said so. 'The dog dies'... Hot Dog Water- Marcie, you needed to die." Velma started to explain, pacing around the room. "We all thought it was Scooby who needed to die, but no. You needed to die, so that we could release it."

"YOU RELEASED IT?!"

Before Velma could reply, she gave a scream as she was being electrocuted. Her body twitched and knelt down as the pain became too much to bear.

"Velma!"

_**"My my, look who we have here. The traitor and the sacrifice, united once again."**_

"You! You're that voice again!" Marcie exclaimed, looking around the room in search of the mysterious voice. "Who are you?! Show yourself, you coward!"

"Marcie... who is- with you right now?" Velma spoke between grunts, as she tried to push herself up. But it was useless, her body was in a state of agony.

"Scooby, Nova-" Marcie looked towards Daphne, who looked into the vast emptiness of the room. "The Blake twins and Alice May-"

"Good, we... don't have much time. The gang and I... we're having our own set of problems... b-but don't worry, I'll come to you as soon as I- c-can..." Velma said, her eyes slowly changing into a greenish color. "Marcie, it's bad... if we don't do something about this in the span of 6 years..."

"Don't say anything, you can count on me V..."

"Right."


End file.
